When It Comes Down To Limits
by HeyItsAngelax
Summary: Friendships can bloom into something more, but not when you have to deal with a perfect twin, a spazzy younger sister, and a group of friends who'll never leave you behind. But everyone has limits...Cam x OC, Lillian x Ash, Hiro x OC, Dirk x OC
1. I Meet Mr AntiSocial

**A/N: Okay let's cut to the chase. My OC will be paired up with Cam, so no bashing about it. Lillian will be in here, for your's and my benefit, but she'll be paired up with Ash(In my opinion, a whole lot cuter ^^). So all you LillianxCam lovers, this MAY not be your story No bashing! I MEAN IT! Other than that…have fun reading XD if I'm being a little too OOC than tell me! I'll fix it and I'll try to make everyone happy! *thinks: Longest A/N EVER!* **

Chapter One: I Meet Mr. AntiSocial 

_ Long, brown, wavy hair, big green eyes, and a supermodel figure._

"I heard she's really pretty!"

"They say she's been in _magazines!" _It was the usual, Bluebell's young residents have been gossiping. The female side that is. 'That isn't the first time I heard that all day,' Laney thought as she was helping out in her father's restaurant. The door opened and she turned to give a friendly greeting.

"Hello! Welcome to Howard's Café! Would you like to-" Laney stopped. 'It's the new girl,' she thought. The girl looked straight at her, her face a little distant. "Um excuse me…?"

"Hmm? What?" the girl said as she snapped out of her thought. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, giggling a little, "I was just visiting around. You see I'm new here!"

"So you must be Bluebell's new resident! Hi, I'm Laney. Nice to meet you!" she said, with a warm smile. The gossiping girls turned, listening intently to their conversation.

"Hello Laney! I'm Briella! Nice to meet you too," the new girl said, gleefully.

"Well, since you're here, did you come to eat? This is a café after all!" Laney said grinning. Briella bit her lip.

"Not today, I already ate lunch. Maybe some other time? I'm busy trying to meet all of Bluebell's residents!" Briella said smiling.

"Oh! If that's the case than do you want to meet my father? And Cam?" Laney said, mentioning the town's flower guy, or florist.

"Sure! It'll be a lot easier meeting them all in one place! Then I won't have to go all back and forth," Briella said grinning. Laney guided the optimistic girl behind the counter to go see her dad.

"Dad? I'd like you to meet someone!" Laney said and Briella waited anxiously, a bit nervous. A tall and muscular man turned around and Briella gulped. 'THAT'S her dad? Sheesh! I was expecting someone a little less intimidating!' Briella thought and sweatdropped.

"Oooooooh! Who do we have here?" Briella was stunned. She had expected the man to, like, I dunno, _yell_ at her for being behind employee doors.

"Briella, this is my dad Howard and dad, this is Briella," Laney said, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you sir!" Briella said, bowing.

"No need to be formal! Please call me Howard!" he said, cheerfully. 'Um, I'll just stick with sir,' she thought sweatdropping.

"Dad, mind if I take my lunch break now?" she asked and he nodded.

"Just be back when needed! There's lots to do today!" he said calling after her as Laney led Briella away from the café.

"Your dad seems really nice!" Briella said smiling.

"He's not a really bad guy. People just mistake him for a wrestler!" Laney said and Briella giggled.

"Hey! I know! Why don't you meet our resident's rancher?" Laney asked and Briella nodded eagerly.

"I heard she's the best," Briella smiled warmly.

"She is, in my opinion, although she and Ash, another rancher, has a little rivalry going on," Laney said, smiling.

"Are we meeting this guy Ash as well?" Briella asked.

"If you want to, Dad probably has everything under control back at the café, he won't need me for a while," Laney answered. They reached the ranch, finding a girl with soft, long caramel hair brushing a cow with a brush. "Lillian? We're here!" The girl turned around then a quick grin came up on her face.

"Hey Laney! What's new?" Lillian asked, grinning. The cow went moo and Lillian told it to go inside the barn, which it seemingly replied with a quick walk into the barn. Erm….quick being as how fast a cow can go.

"I was just showing our new resident around the town, Briella, meet Lillian," Laney introduced and Lillian grinned at the new girl.

"Nice to meet you Briella!" she chirped. Briella returned the grin with her cautious smile.

"Nice to meet you as well Lillian," Briella said.

"I heard that you were a supermodel!" Lillian said excited to actually meet a real supermodel, or so she thought Briella was. Briella blinked in surprise.

"A supermodel? Where'd you get that from? I just specialize in music," Briella said laughing. Lillian blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry! I heard it from the girls at the café," Lillian said apologetically. Laney shook her head.

"Don't believe everything you hear Lillian! Especially from those gossipy girls," Laney warned.

"Alright," Lillian said smiling sheepishly, and she paused for a moment, "I believe I'm done with my work here. I've fed all my animals, brushed them, pet them, and washed them! Mind if I join you guys?" Briella shrugged.

"We weren't doing much anyways. We were just visiting the people in town, I haven't met all of them yet," Briella said, looking at Laney.

"Great! I'll tag along if you guys don't mind!" Lillian said smiling.

"We don't mind!" Laney said and Briella nodded. 'She seems really nice,' Briella thought grinning as the two girls chatted and she trailed behind, lingering on the conversation, asking questions only when needed. Soon they introduced Briella to everybody, all except one.

"Here goes nothing," Laney said whispering to Lillian and Lillian nodded as they approached Bluebell's most antisocial person, Cam.

"Hey Cam!" Lillian shouted, but he didn't turn around as he was watering the flowers he had grown. "Cam!" He finally looked up, but his gaze was still a little distant. "Cam?" He turned around, finally noticing them. 'He doesn't seem to be very social,' Briella thought sweatdropping.

"Hey Cam! What are you doing?" Laney said and he held his waterpot up.

"Just watering the flowers," he replied

"What pretty flowers! What kind are they?" Lillian asked, bending down to sniff one.

"Roses," he replied. Briella blinked, and looked at the flowers.

"Well, I thought you'd might like to meet Bluebell's new resident. Briella meet Cam!" Laney said and Briella grinned,

"Nice to meet you Cam!" Briella said, making an effort to get along with him.

"Nice to meet you too," he greeted in reply, with a small smile on his face. Briella smiled, then from a corner of her eyes saw a particular flower.

"An Acacia?" she said joyously bending down to smell it. "Smells pretty….'

"That's an acacia?" Lillian said bending down next to Briella. "Looks pretty! I didn't know you had these!"

"They're new," he replied, "its flower meaning means 'secret love'"

"As pretty and secretive as its name," Briella thought giggling. Cam looked at the flower and nodded in agreement.

"Right…" he said smiling. Lillian got up looking at Laney, grinning, sending a look.

'They seem to hit off pretty well.'


	2. Rivals and an Evil Sister

**A/N: ARGHHHH! I hate it when I have writer's block! Anyways, thanks to the two people who reviewed and helpfully criticized my chapter! I really appreciated it w Never thought reviews would come so quickly ya know? Disclaim- ME NO OWN HARVEST MOON! - Such terrible grammar XD Anyways, on with the chapter! Again, sorry if I'm being OOC. I hope I get some funny stuff this chapter w Tell me if it's funny okay? Please review! Means a lot to me3 –thinks: I ramble on too much =_=;;-**

Chapter Two: Rivals and an Evil Sister

"Hey Lillian? You in here?" shouted Briella as she walked into the ranch, craning her neck to see if Lillian was hiding anywhere, in the field, in her house, or in a flower pot. Knowing Lillian, she was probably somewhere with her cows, who she always took pride in. "Lill-"

"RUNAWAY CHICKEN!" A small chicken dashed past Briella and a figure went pass her as well, causing the poor blue-eyed girl to go sprawling onto the floor. 'What was THAT all about?' she thought as she got up, dusting herself off. 'I just hope they don't-' she thought too soon. They ran past again and she narrowly dodged the two. The chicken turned around and ran past Briella.

"Not so fast little guy," Briella said as she scooped up the chicken. The chicken looked innocently up at Briella and she just stared back. "You sure cause a lot of trouble here," she noted and the chicken didn't reply, just cocked his head to the side.

"Thanks Bree!" Lillian said, appearing next to her, and Briella handed the chicken back to its owner. "Sorry for the sudden outburst, I accidentally left the gate open for them," Lillian said and Briella sweatdropped. 'Well…at least I know what to expect whenever I come here. "Hey! When I'm done, let's go visit Laney! I bet she has some sweets to give out," Lillian said eagerly and Briella facepalmed. Really, when you look at Lillian and sweets, you kinda of expect real sparkles to be coming off of her.

"Well, alright, since my music sheets mysteriously vanished from my room, I guess I have time to be out for now," Briella said and Lillian's eyes shone with excitement. The sun shone brightly and Briella did all she could do to get the sun out of her eyes, failing to cover it up entirely. It was a Thursday, a couple of days after Briella had moved into the new town. She was still getting used to it, it seemed comfortable enough from her point of view. Everyone was nice, or at least she thought everyone was. She still hadn't met everyone yet. "But I still need to visit everyone in town, we didn't get to finish that yesterday," she reminded Lillian and she smacked her forehead.

"Oh duh! Of course! Let's go see if Laney can come today," Lillian said, grabbing Bree's wrist and dragged her to the café, with no such sign of letting go anytime soon.

*~20 or so minutes later~*

"Laney~" Lillian rang out once she entered the café. Briella trailed behind, dusting herself off after all that dragging. Laney looked up, seeing the two and grinned,

"Hey you guys," she said smiling, "What's new?"

"Briella still hasn't met everyone yet! We need to finish it today! Then we can have tons of fun!" Lillian said cheerfully and Briella sweatdropped. 'She sure is energetic, let's just hope she doesn't make me go crazy,' she thought, shuffling her feet, awkwardly. Everyone in the café was staring at them. How could they not? Lillian practically slammed the door open and called for Laney, who by the way was handling everything just fine till then.

"Just a minute, let me ask dad if I can go today," Laney said and walked off, appearing to be going to where her father was. She later came back, with a quick nod.

"Let's go," she said with a smile and Lillian pumped both fists into the air.

"Yes!" she said enthusiastically. Briella shook her head laughing a little and the three of them walked out of the café, altogether when Briella noticed something purple from a distance. She figured it was Cam since he was the one that wears purple, or so she assumed.

"You guys wait here," she said and Lillian nodded while Laney looked at her quizzically as Briella walked off.

"Hey Cam!" she called out cheerfully and the florist looked up, wondering who had called his name. His eyes settled on Bree, who was smiling up at him.

"Wanna come with us? I was just meeting the rest of the townspeople. Cause I didn't finish meeting all of them yesterday," Briella said, grinning, making an effort to be nice to him, the antisocial.

"Well….since I wasn't getting anything done yet, I guess I could go with you for a while," he said, "But let me put up a sign first." Briella and Cam walked over to his flower stand and he pulled out a paper and a marker, beginning to write before she piped up.

"Can I write the sign?" she asked and Cam nodded, handing her the marker. She wrote happily and left it up, letting it say, "Gone out, be back soon~!" Cam looked at the sign and gave a small smile. "Okay! Is that all? Is there anything else you need to do?" she asked patiently and he shook his head.

"I guess that's all, I already watered all my plants so I'm good to go," he said and Briella smiled. The two walked over to Lillian and Laney, who were waiting.

"Cam's joining us too?" Lillian asked, looking curiously over at Cam. Briella nodded.

"I though I'd ask him, he didn't seem to be doing anything so I thought it would be nice for our threesome to be a foursome," she said and Lillian nodded as if she got it completely. Laney smiled.

"Well, we should be going off. Which house first?" she asked.

"Ash's! I still haven't gotten to redeem myself after the cow incident!" Lillian decided. Briella looked a little confused. 'What cow incident?' she wondered as they walked towards Ash's house. Laney noticed Briella's confused expression and began to explain.

"Lillian and Ash were having a little mini competition with their cows and something accidentally scared Lillian's cow and it ran away, almost running over Lillian herself," Laney said and Briella laughed. Lillian pouted.

"Not funny!" she exclaimed.

"I remember when Ash told me. He told me that your face was priceless when you figured out your cow was running away," Cam said, quietly. Lillian was fuming, but she couldn't stay mad for very long. It was either she was a forgiving person or a forgetful person. They made it to Ash's door and Lillian knocked on the door, err, more of like a BAM! BAM!

"Wait a minute! Cheryl, I have to answer the door," said a voice followed by a groan and someone opened the door. Out came, Ash, Lillian's ranch rival, and Briella sweatdropped. There was also a little girl by the name of Cheryl who was close behind her brother. "Oh hey Lillian."

"Don't you 'hey Lillian' me! You've been telling me about the cow incident!" Lillian said, fuming. Laney snickered; Cam was smiling a little and Briella sweatdropped.

"I did? I don't recall telling anyone…or everyone," Ash said grinning, teasing Lillian. He was usually nice and polite to every girl, but it was no exception to Lillian. He was her rival and she felt the same way, of course. It was neck and neck between the two of them.

"Ash!" she screeched and she began beating him lightly. He laughed and Briella smiled.

"They'd make a cute couple," Briella whispered to Laney. Laney nodded.

"But two things keep them apart, their rivalry and-" Laney nodded to Cheryl who was mad. She disappeared and returned with a covered jar. When she thought Briella, Cam, and the others weren't looking, she reached into the jar and pulled out a bug, trying to place it on Lillian to freak her out, but it was all too soon, Briella noticed it. Briella stared at the little girl and she let go of the bug, trying to act all innocent. Briella rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lillian, if your done beating him up, can I at least get a chance to meet him before you kill him?" Briella asked and Lillian looked at her.

"Sure! But mind you, he's not a very nice person," Lillian said.

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous," Ash said grinning, and then extended his hand out, "Hey, my name's Ash. You haven't been here before have you?" he asked. Briella shook her head no and met her hand to his and shook it.

"My name is Briella, Bree to everyone. Nice to meet you Ash," she said, introducing herself with a smile then noticed something from the corner of her eye, a sharp glare by none other than Cheryl herself. 'Little pest!' Briella thought and instantly regretted it. It wasn't right to judge someone on the first encounter, but really Cheryl was becoming to be a pest.

"Well, since you guys are all here, why don't you all come in?" he suggested, opening the door wider for all of them to come in.

"Thanks Ash," Laney said and Lillian just pouted. Cam gave a nod and Briella gave a grin. Cheryl wasn't too happy though, well, Cheryl's never happy when anyone came between her and her brother. They were all seated on chairs at the table, everyone silent. 'Cue the awkward silence,' she thought, twiddling her thumbs.

"So, is anyone hungry?" Ash asked breaking the silence.

"Umm..not me, I already ate!" Laney said, smiling. It was a little awkward.

"Same here," Lillian put in.

"Already ate too," Cam put in, and then all of them looked expectantly at Briella who grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't eat, was too busy finding my music sheets in the morning," Briella said, defending herself, and might I add, lamely.

"Breakfast's the most important meal of the day, though, you should have eaten," Ash said, a little worried. Briella grinned. 'He seems nice, I wonder why Lillian doesn't think so,' she thought.

"I'm fine, I'll eat lunch later. I still have to meet everyone else-" "Like your mom, Georgia, and I think the mayor and his wife?" Lillian cut Briella off and looked at her. She sweatdropped.

"Well my mom is of course in the shop; I think Georgia is at home. The mayor should be around somewhere," Ash put in helpfully. Lillian pouted. "Maybe I should come along, I would like to help out, I already finished all my ranch work anyways," he added. Briella nodded.

"Sure you can come along, we could be one happy big group," Briella said smiling. Lillian pouted.

"Sure…one 'happy' big group," she said adding air quotes around the word 'happy.' Cheryl began tugging on her brother's shirt.

"Can I come too?" she asked sweetly. Ash looked at Briella, waiting for an answer, since he can't really give one of his own.

"Ummm….sure?" she said, but she wasn't thrilled about it. 'As long as you don't cause any trouble than you can come along,' she thought.

**A/N: I have a feeling I made Ash a little OOC….Oh well…I kind of wanted to find his playful side and Lillian and Ash were just so cute when I put in the little dispute between them, really cute indeed! Or at least I thought so.**

**Review Replies!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl- Thanks a bunch for the helpful criticism! I have a problem with stuff like that. Thanks for pointing that out! And thanks for the comment~ w**

**Tsubaki-san- Are you sure it's interesting? I wasn't sure that anybody would like it at first! Thanks for the comment and I'm glad you have decided to keep a lookout for it. Never expected me, as a new writer, to get reviews so quickly.**


	3. Expanding Group Plus One

**A/N: Decided to upload the next chapter along as well! Just to keep you guys interested, hopefully ; u ; At least I hope you guys are interested. On with the usual stuff. Disclaim- I don't own Harvest Moon or the characters, except for Briella, she's my own OC obviously. Sorry if I'm being OOC(I have a feeling that Ash was OOC in the last chapter when he had his "fights" with Lillian), I still don't have the game yet and I'm doing my best to interpret their personalities. Again please review and I will reply! Chat? Review? Anything? XD**

Chapter Three: 

"So who else is on the list? I forgot," Briella asked, looking at Laney. The foursome, now a sixsome, containing Laney, Lillian, Briella, Cam, Ash, and Cheryl.

"Well, Lillian said we have Ash's mom, the mayor and his wife, and Georgia," Laney said, ticking off the names with her fingers.

"I already met the mayor, but I haven't met his wife," Briella noted. Laney nodded and sweatdropped hearing Ash and Lillian in the background, along with Cheryl who was giving constant sharp glares and pulling up her little pranks. 'This isn't going along very well….' Laney thought as they continued to walk.

"So where do you wanna go first?" "Mom would like to meet her," Ash put in as Lillian was fuming next to him. Cheryl was trying to find something to creep off all the girls, including Lillian, Laney, and Briella, well maybe not Bree. She kind of already knew all her tactics.

"I'd like to meet her too! I bet she's nice," Briella said smiling. They returned to Ash's house.

"I wonder why we didn't meet her when we saw Ash," Laney said.

"Mom's probably busy so that's why she wasn't there when you saw me," Ash said. Briella nodded as if she understood. Briella heard a noise and turned around. 'Okay I swore I heard someone growling,' she thought and looked down, and she wasn't at all surprised, it was Cheryl.

"Why don't you come up with your brother Cheryl?" Briella asked, trying to make an effort to include the little brat and Cheryl marched up, grabbing her brother's hand and walked alongside with him. Ash didn't mind, for he used to stuff like this. Reaching the house door, Ash opened the door and Bree grew more nervous by the minute. Lillian saw Bree's expression and giggled. "No worries Bree, Ash's Mom is really nice," Lillian whispered to her friend. "I'll take your word for it," Briella whispered back.

"Mom? Where are you?" Ash called out searching the place.

"I'm over here Ash," a feminine voice called out and Ash led them to the kitchen where his mom was.

"Hello Ash, where have you-" the lady stopped, as she saw the whole group squished into the kitchen. "Well, who did you bring home?"

"Well, I brought Laney, Lillian, Cam, and the new resident, Briella," he said and as each person's name was said, they gave a form of a greeting, a wave, a nod, a smile, or a bow(That was Bree's).

"Nice to meet you," she said smiling and the woman returned the smile. "How are you doing?" Briella was polite, used to respecting her elders from where she came from, which was the big city. It was practically hard to find a respecting girl like she was from there.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. So you are the new resident? I'm Ash's mother, Jessica," she said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine! I'm just meeting the residents around in Bluebell, so far I met most of them, just a few more to be introduced to." "I see you have a whole group to introduce them to you. "Yes ma'am." Laney was a little surprised at the 'ma'am.' 'Whaaat? She's southern?' she thought, a little confused. Briella had told the group that she was from the big city, but the ma'am totally caught them off-guard. Ash had a quizzical look on his face, Lillian looked blank, Cam was a little surprised, and even Cheryl was caught off-guard by that.

"Well I hope that you have a wonderful day. Have fun with your introduction trip." "Thank you. You have a wonderful day too!" she said and bowed, and the group left Ash's house and from a safe distance, Lillian punched Briella's arm softly.

"Ow! What?" Oh come on I didn't hit you that hard. What was the whole ma'am thing for?" Briella stared at them blankly as they all waited for a response. She figured it out and gave a childish giggle. "Oh! Oops! Sorry, my family and I lived in the South for some time. I got the whole accent gone, but the whole talk wasn't completely gone," she said apologetically.

"Oh…makes sense!" Lillian said, nodding her head.

"You lived in the South?" Ash asked, looking at Briella.

"Sure I did! It was really fun," Briella said. Cheryl listened, but still wasn't going to give up on her whole prank parading thing she had going on.

"So where are we off to next?" Laney asked.

"We still have the mayor's wife and Georgia," Cam put in, helpfully. Briella thought for a moment. 'The mayor's wife or Georgia?' she thought, raising her hands up to give a little thought into it. 'Georgia?' and a hand rose. 'Or the mayor's wife?' she thought and the other hand rose. It was like balancer, one trying to weigh over the other.

"How about Georgia?" she suggested and both hands dropped, for surely Georgia had won the battle. "I'd like to meet her."

"Off to Georgia's house then," Lillian put in gleefully as she marched off into the direction of Georgia's house.

"She's very energetic!" Briella commented, sweatdropping.

"It's annoying," Cheryl huffed and Ash looked down at his sister. She quieted down, but was still fuming, on the inside. 'But it is annoying, but as long as Ash doesn't fall in love with Lillian than I'm fine,' Cheryl thought, catching up with the group as they went inside the pet and horse shop, where Grady and Georgia were.

"Hello!" Lillian chirped as she entered the store, almost knocking a shelf down.

"Hey, hey! Don't knock anything down!" Georgia shouted, catching the small shelf before it dropped, spilling its contents along with it.

"Oops! Sorry Georgia," Lillian apologized sheepishly. Laney facepalmed and Briella sweatdropped yet again. Cam stared and Ash just grinned. Cheryl was grinning, in spite of the fact that Lillian almost got in trouble.

"Well anyways, since you're here what do you guys need?" she asked, then noticed Briella, who wasn't very hard to notice, since she was in the middle of the group.

"Nice to meet you Georgia!" Briella greeted and bowed. Georgia stared at the girl then looked up.

"Did one of you tell her my name?" she asked. Lillian nodded, sheepishly. Seems like Lillian was the cause for everything so far today.

"Oh well. You don't have to bow. Nice to meet you….?" "Briella." "Nice to meet you Briella. How do you like our town so far?" "I like it a lot, though I haven't met everyone yet, though I'm hoping to finish it today though." Briella looked at the man behind the register and then bowed again.

"Nice to meet you sir," she said and the man nodded. "My name is Briella."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Georgia's father, Grady," the man introduced himself. The girl smiled then looked around to see what there was to see.

"So now that you're here, anything that…all of you want?" Georgia asked, looking at the large group meaningfully. Lillian had already gotten into another dispute with Ash, Cheryl was glowering at Lillian, Laney was telling them to stop, while Cam just sat in the midst of it all. Briella sweatdropped.

"Nothing really, I was just visiting to meet all the townsfolk like I said before, my group keeps on getting bigger with every visit," Briella said, smiling.

"Well in that case, can I come along?" Georgia asked, looking at her father to get some permission. He nodded. Georgia turned back to Briella who shrugged. "Sure, it's not really going to make any difference with the number of people we have already," Briella said, adding yet another person into the group. The sixsome, now a sevensome, came out of the shop.

"Our group is getting REALLY big now," Briella said, poking Cam gently to get his attention, they were in the front of the pack with the others in the back. Lillian and Ash still arguing, Cheryl glowering at Lillian still, Laney trying to break them up, and Georgia who was getting more ticked off by the commotion as minutes passed.

"It's not dull at least," Cam put in and Briella smiled. "True…though I am tired of hearing about cows." "I know." "Yeah." That was particularly the end of their conversation and the awkward silence between them, excluding the commotion in the back, began to float in between them.

"So! You guys!" Lillian stopped to hear whatever Briella had to say and the rest of the group did as well. Laney sweatdropped. Briella seemed to catch all of their attention better than she did, while she was trying to break them up, with effort. "Do you guys want to go to my house after this? I partially finished up the boxes and I think it's pretty clean, I think," Briella said, blushing with embarrassment as they all stared at her.

"I think that's a great idea! I've always wanted to see what was inside your house!" Lillian said cheerfully.

"If you don't mind us coming in though. Our group might be not fit in your living room, or any room in your house," Laney said, with a meaningful glance at the every growing group.

"I think you guys will."

"Really" "Yes, I'm pretty sure you guys would," Briella said, insisting on them to visit her.

"Yays! Now let's hurry up and meet the mayor's wife! I REALLY wanna see Bree's house!" Lillian said eagerly, jumping up and down.

"Let's hope you have nice taste in your furniture," Georgia said. Briella sweatdropped.

"That's great! We'd have like a little mini-welcoming party for you," Ash said, grinning. "Yeah, great," Cheryl said through her clenched teeth. They spotted the mayor's wife, Rose, as she walked towards the large group.

"Oh hello you all! It's such a pleasant surprise to see you all clustered up like this," the old lady said smiling, her eyes crinkling to allow the aging lines to be present on her face. "You must be Briella!" she said, looking at her.

"Yes. Nice to meet you." "Please, call me Rose!" Briella sweatdropped. 'At least this isn't as awkward as that time with Howard,' Briella thought and smiled.

"Well I must get going." Lillian perked up at this; her wish of having everything gotten away with to get to Briella's house was fulfilled. "My husband is expecting me to come earlier than I was supposed to. Have a good day you kids!" "Thanks! You too!" they all chorused as she left with a smile.

"Happy now Lillian? We got time to visit Bree's house."

"Most definitely happy."

**A/N: Cheryl..such a cheeky brat! Always thought she was….from what I read on her character info XD Anyways, thanks for all those who read and reviewed on this! Thanks so much~ I'll try to end this day as soon as possible…but my chapters keep on getting longer and longer so this day isn't ending anytime soon ^^;; Oh well…at least this means I'll have more chapters in the future :D**

**Briella: It's really long though.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Briella: ^^;;**

**Lillian: OOH! SHINY! **

**Me: Don't touch my shiny chocolate wrapper! :U**


	4. One Oven, One Roll, Six Hungry People

**A/N: Songfics will be coming up! No not in this story but I'm thinking of making one for Lillian and Ash, Briella and Cam…what songs though? I need to figure that one out…Okays! Two reviews up! Yayz XD A total of four reviews for me~ I'm hoping that I get more…so please tell your friends and R&R please! I'll die a happy person if you do~ Anyways, on with chapter four! Oh yeah! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON BUT MY OCS! THE END XD**

Chapter Four: One Oven, One Roll, 6 Hungry People

It was the end of the whole town meeting thing since Briella had met everyone now. She felt content, happy to have met everyone. They all seemed nice and very friendly; she hoped that they thought of her as that as well. But for now, she was comfortable with the people who are now shouting in her living room.

"How do you turn on this thing?" "There is a remote you know!" "Nice flowers…" "Cool kitchen!" "There's no pets here! You must get very lonely!" "Hey Ash~! PLAY WITH ME!" Lillian, Ash, Cam, Laney, Georgia, and Cheryl where in her living room causing a great commotion while she was in the kitchen. She was looking for some tea and maybe some refreshments. But all she found were tea packets and one cinnamon roll. 'Darn…..Note to self: Find supermarket and go shopping,' she said as she pulled it out and stuck it in the microwave. 'I'll figure out how to split it later between us 7…or 6….if I'm not hungry,' she thought and sighed, returning to her group.

"Bree! WHERE IS DA FOOOOOOOD?" Lillian said, jumping up once she saw the brunette walk in.

"Seriously Lillian! CALM DOWN!" Georgia said, irritably.

"But I am dying of hunger!" Lillian said defensively.

"Georgia is right….you do need to calm down Lillian, it does take time to make food," Ash said and Lillian's expression changed from insane to feigned hurt.

"So you're taking Georgia's side? Admit it…your hungry too ya know!" Lillian said. Cheryl continued glaring from the sidelines. Briella sweatdropped then heard a ding, and the group turned around. Lillian stared at the microwave intently while Laney sniffed the air, filled with the sweet aroma of the cinnamon roll.

"It's a cinnamon roll," Laney noted, Lillian grabbed her head in anguish.

"It makes it even worse! How many did you cook Bree?" "Umm….one?" "How is the exactly going to feed us all?" Cam asked. Briella sweatdropped.

"Ahh well…Erm…..I was thinking of splitting it between the 6 of you." "You're not eating Bree?" Georgia asked.

"No…you guys should eat it! You're my guests…and I'm a not-so-great host," she said, giving a rueful smile.

"No you're doing fine! It's our fault that we went to your home when you clearly weren't ready," Laney said and the group, excluding Briella, eyed Lillian.

"Why is everyone staring at me!" she cried out, "I just wanted to see her house!"

"Exactly….you all drove us into curiosity and made us come along." The group began fighting, excluding Cam who wanted to find some water to water the flower pots in Briella's home. Briella sighed and looked at the cinnamon roll plate, only there wasn't a cinnamon roll. She looked to the side and saw Cheryl, nomming on the cinnamon roll and looked innocently at her. She continued staring at her then clapped her hands.

"Nevermind! We're going out to eat!" she announced causing the group to stop arguing about who was getting the cinnamon roll.

"Where'd it go?" Lillian asked, picking up the plate and looked under it.

"Let's just say some unexpected pest ate it," Briella said and picked up her cardigan. It was blue to match her eye color and it had hints of lace at the hem.

"Oh okay!" Lillian said brightly, "As long as we're eating something I'm fine!"

"We're gonna be at your dad's café Laney…that alright with you?" Briella asked looking at the blonde, who shrugged.

"Sure….dad probably wants me back at the café to help out….He probably needs Cam too," she replied and Cam looked up. Briella looked at him and grinned.

"Don't worry…I'll finish watering the plants when I get home…..Thanks though Cam," Briella said getting his message. He nodded, blushing a little of embarrassment and set Briella's waterpot down and followed the group outside. Cheryl chased after them, as fast as her little legs can take her. Briella slowed her walk, letting the others pass, and she settled at the place next to Cam.

"It was sweet of you to think about my flowers," she said, smiling up at him.

"They looked a little droopy so I just did what I thought I should've done," Cam said, smiling back a little.

"NOT FUNNY!" "Yes it is Lillian," Laney countered. Lillian pouted. They were chatting about something again and Briella smiled. 'One big happy group,' Briella thought.

"What exactly did happen to the roll?" Cam asked.

"Erm what?" Briella asked nervously. Was she caught already?

"You weren't lying when you said some pest ate it…so who ate it?" he asked.

"Umm…" "Your face gives it away you know," Cam said with a small smile. She blushed. She was terrible at keeping her emotions inside. Just plain terrible. If she was sad, her eyes would get all droopy and if she was happy her face would practically light up, maybe even 'glowing.' But watch out when she's mad, it's…scary.

"My face is like an open book isn't it?" she said, feeling defeated. She sighed and smiled a little. "I guess that's why everyone can usually tell what I'm feeling or thinking."

"Yeah…." Cam said and looked up towards the sky. Briella smiled and looked at the group. 'He sure is nice…' she thought.

"Briella! Come over here!" Lillian shouted, looking at the brunette.

"Coming!" Briella shouted back and grabbed Cam's sleeve, running and dragging him to the group. He was surprised at the sudden motion, but didn't say anything. Lillian began shouting something else.

"What are we eating exactly?"

**A/N; END OF CHAPTER FOUR XD FINALLY DONE! Now for review replies~**

**TheAnonymousOne: Lol! Well she technically is one…in the game. She wants Ash all to herself but she's…okay once you make friends with her I guess….**

**CupcakesandPie:****She****is****sort****of****southern****… ****not****really.****She****grew****up****in****the****south****part****and****moved****to****some****other****place****when****she****turned****16.****She****'****s****like****…****..****21****now****so****she****should****have****lost****her****accent****but****she****kept****some****part****of****it****with****her****… ****anyways.****Thanks****for****the****review!**


	5. Don't Make Me Cook!

**A/N: YAYZ! CHAPTER FIVE IS UP! Took me forever! Sorry if the wait was long. Thanks to those who reviewed and read it…..I appreciate it mostly…..-ahem- Mary-Sue's –ahem- Briella's NOT Mary-Sue..she's just a sensible one..she does have a flaw, but prefers to hide it _ Anyways Harvest Moon, doesn't belong to me, but my OCs do. ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…I'm telling your mother if you don't! **

Chapter Five: Don't Make Me Cook!

Another day like any other, only she didn't expect a cooking festival. She yawned and opened her eyes to the bright sun which seemed to be mocking her with its happiness. She took a look at the calendar and skimmed down the paper. As she was brushing her tangled hair she looked at the calendar. Sunday, Cooking Festival, theme: salad. She gulped. 'So this is what Laney mentioned yesterday.

"_You should join the event tomorrow~! It'll be fun!" _She recalled those words and shuddered, if it's one thing she hates it's cooking despite being related to chefs, and her twin being a chef. Her twin? Her name was Brielle, and they NEVER got along. Always were at each other's throat. Nonetheless, she was expecting a surprise later today…..

She sighed and poured her coffee into her favorite mug. It was a pale purple with the edges painted as if there were lace. Feminine, but not over the top girly. It was like her. She was feminine, but wasn't over the top. She sipped her hot drink and pondered, whether she should come to event and watch or poison the judge with her cooking, or just stay home. She continued sipping her coffee before being startled by a loud bang. Not a gunshot bang, but a door knocking bang. She put on her fuzzy pink slippers and walked towards her glass door, seeing Lillian pressing her face against it. 'Oh gawd,' she thought and opened the door.

"Hiya Bree!" Lillian said excitedly, "Are you entering the Cooking Competition! Bluebell HAS to win this time!" The girl looked determined to win and Briella managed a small smile.

"Unless you want me to kill the judge than sure I'll join, but other than that, I don't think so," Briella replied. Lillian pouted, her lower lip sticking out.

"C'mon! My brother is coming! He lives in Konohana!" "Wait, you have a brother?" Briella was surprised, Lillian had never mentioned. She was curious, and almost caved in.

"Ummm…no thanks, let your brother come some other time," Briella said, preparing for anymore Lillian attacks. It came often, whether it was a death hug or a crushing tackle, her choice, her life and Briella's death.

"C'mon! If you're not joining than help me cook something! Its salad time and I've got…TURNIPS!" Briella went pale. 'Oh gawd, not TURNIPS!' Briella thought. When she was little she choked on one before, and her twin had to do the Heimlich maneuver. Was not fun, embarrassing is more like it.

"Ummmm …had some memories with turnips and umm…yeah," Briella said, inching the door closer to the frame, as if to close it on her.

"But-" "BYE LILLIAN!" And with that she slammed the door closed. 'Harsh but I can't cook, no need to get jealous over better cooks. She heard footsteps and they faded away later on and she sighed with relief, continuing to sip her coffee. It wasn't long before she heard another knock.

"Briella?" It was Laney this time, but Briella wasn't planning to open the door.

"Are you going to ask me about cooking?" Briella asked through the door. Laney was confused at why Briella wasn't opening the door since she can see her though the glass screen.

"Ummm…yeah, why do you-" "Sorry can't help ya," Briella cut her off, answering her question quickly. She was scared that she would cut off her hand, blow up the stove, or POISON people. Cooking was like a nightmare, she'd rather eat out. Laney was a bit surprised.

"I was just going to have you to taste one of the dishes that I'm entering before I have to go to the mountaintop, are you coming anyways to the competition, you don't have to enter, you can just watch," Laney said assuring the frightened girl that there was no need to enter a dish. "Philip, Lillian's brother, is coming and some new girl named Brielle. Aren't your names similar?" Briella stopped breathing. Her _twin _was coming. 'Ohmaigawd she's here,' Briella thought and went cold. Her older twin beat her at everything, from sports to art. She made Briella feel like a failure. She went to Bluebell to get away from her and she's _here. _Someone go call 911 before she dies of humiliation.

"Sorry Laney, I can't taste it….but I can promise you that I will go to the competition to cheer you on," Briella said. She wanted to cheer on for her friend….. and to see her perfect little witch of a sister.

"Oh….okay, just remember to be at the mountaintop at 12 PM, that's when it all starts," Laney said before taking off, still a little confused at her friend's behavior. 'Oh….I'll come earlier than that,' Briella thought and waited safely for Laney to leave and set off, pulling on her flats. She was already dressed and finishes, ready to face the day, but took her coffee with her. 'Mountaintop hm? Is it that mountain…' her thoughts were confirmed; she had to walk all the way there. 'Oh gawd,' she thought as she continued walking. She wasn't fit for this, but she wasn't necessarily lazy either, so she continued on walking, hoping she wouldn't trip on anything or step on any critters. 'I wonder why the villages are so food crazy though,' she thought as she walked, to keep herself busy. She checked her watch, it was only 10:30, and she would probably be there in an hour, considering her present physical athletic self and what-not. Maybe she would take more time than that. Her sister, Brielle Elaine Sinclair was here, she couldn't believe it. She had a younger sister, Mallory Sinclair, but she was at some other town. Zephyr town was it? She was there with Avelai Morining, their older cousin. She sighed.

She was remembered the usual bickering and how Mallory wanted to keep the peace. It was other that or trying to egg them on. They threw stuff at each other, broke each other's property until she had enough. And when she made it to the mountaintop and familiar voice made her heart stop.

"If it isn't Briella Sinclair?"

**A/N: SUSPENSE! Okay...I feel like that was a crappy chapter T^T I sorry if it was…Anyways, time for review replies!**

**Sunbean- Yeah thanks….for saying that Briella was a 'lovely Mary-Sue'. Oh well, thanks for pointing it out, I wanted to give her some kind of flaw to not make her become one….but apparently she has more flaws later on. Anyways…yeah thanks.**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl- Thanks so much for the reply! I feel that even though Lillian LOOKS normal I find her…crazy..a spaz. Cheryl is a brat….completely, even though in the game she acts all nice but when I got to know her I was like 'Go gag me with a spoon.'**


	6. And This Is What Happens

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! 6 reviews so far XD I'm getting…somewhere~ Thanks for the support and the comments and hope that you guys will continue to be faithful readers! Disclaimer- Again we go through this. I do not own Harvest Moon but I own my OCs. The End! XD Anyways, I'm going to change my writing style a bit and start going into POVs, point of views, for you guys to actually feel what my OCs are feeling. And since I have two OCs, it would be hard to keep with them if I go third-person. Well. ENJOY! Also...soon to be 3 OCs coming in...sadly I am an OC-loving person ^^;; Deal with it XD**

Chapter Six: And This is What Happens

Briella's POV

Really? It's too soon! I was hoping to _never _see Brielle again, but I guess my wish was too good to actually happen. I'm going to die, either from mental damage from humiliation or go suicide. Okay calm down Briella, you can do this. It's either walk away or just go with the flow. Is running away an option?

"I hate it how we have to meet like this," my evil witch of a twin said smoothly, "Wonder why you couldn't handle the heat back at home." Okay now she's just really getting on my nerves. I never said I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't take how Brielle was always getting the best of me.

"Lovely to see you too sis," I said through clenched teeth. Seriously, to top all of her _gorgeous _beauty, she was super smart. All I see was a green monster, too perfect to be actually human. Go drop dead and I don't mean gorgeous sister. "What are you doing here in the mountain?"

"I was just here to cheer my team on for the Cooking Festival. I didn't enter for I would be too good for them," she drawled, smirking and I was just about reading to grab her by the hair and smoosh her face into a bowl of cake mixture. Can a person really be this annoying?

"Heh, typical you of course, always perfect," I said as a poisonous smile came across my face. I swear if I-

"Oh hey Briella! Aren't you a little too early to come climbing through a mountain. It's awfully early to start the Cooking Festival," said a voice. That familiar drawl. Oh gawd no, someone just send Georgia back home. I don't my friends to see me die of embarrassment, and to top it all off, my _twin _will be doing the execution.

"I see one of your little friends have come to see you burn down in shame," Brielle smirked and I was just about ready to kill her.

"Who is _that _Bree?" Georgia asked, glowering at my sister. She doesn't like being called, 'little.' I didn't even look at her.

"That's my twin sister Georgia," I admitted glumly. Someone send an asteroid after me please! "Though I wish she wasn't."

"Aw, poor Briella is ashamed. Maybe if you were as equally talented as me you wouldn't be so embarrassed," she said taunted me. Okay now she's _really _pulling on a nerve. She twirled a lock of her straight brown hair, identical to mines except mines is wavy. She blinked the same blue eyes that I had. It was like looking through an alternative universe mirror. It was a nightmare. Thank gawd she wasn't an actual witch though, that would send me to my coffin earlier than I had planned.

"Who're you callin' talentless missy? Apparently Briella has more talent than you would ever have!" Georgia retorted angrily. I appreciate the comeback, but I prefer to handle it myself. But then again, Georgia was red with fury.

"_Excuse me? _Me? Talentless? As if!" Brielle said, her face also flushed with anger. This ain't looking pretty. And it looks even worse.

I'm caught in the middle of everything.

Brielle's POV

The nerve! Is it a crime to have a little fun now and then? And that girl is getting on my nerves! She's not only pulling on one, I think she's biting on one. I crossed my arms across my chest and glowered at the girl. Briella looked miserable as she turned to brunette monster.

"C'mon Georgia, we should umm….go," Briella said urgently, steering her away from me as far as she could without so much as a glance. I could tell that that Georgia girl was still furious at me. I huffed and looked at my watch it was about 11:45 PM and I was waiting for the clock to strike 12 PM. I was still mad when even some of my fellow villagers came in.

"You don't look very happy Brielle, is something wrong?" Nori asked gently. I swear she's like a big sister to me. I shook my head and forced a grin, keeping my rage inside.

"It's nothing Nori, I'm perfectly fine," I said smoothly, without a trace of anger in my voice. Oh someone just hand me an Oscars Award because I am amazing. "I just had a run-in with my twin that wasn't a very pleasant encounter." I was keeping my distance; I had no intention of making any friends while I am living in the village. 'You don't need friends to be happy,' is what I learned to keep as the theme of my life. Everyone always told me I was wrong, but I particularly don't care. I grew up without friends and I am perfectly fine! But I hate how some part of me always nags me, I don't know why though…

"You have a twin?" Kana asked, surprised. "You never mentioned a twin! I bet it's AWESOME to have a twin!" I winced at his loudness. Just give him a megaphone and I will permanently cut off my ears and let them bleed.

"I suppose so," I said, lying through a smile. "Well, the competition is about to start so we should be heading in." Thank god it was starting I can't handle people trying to chatter me to death. I smoothly walked in past the mayors, already telling them I wasn't going to enter. I looked over at the Bluebell villagers, trying to spot my sister in the crowd. She wasn't anywhere in sight so I assume she must be hiding from me. Typical. I smothered a smirk and made my way to the very front of the crowd.

"Hello Brielle! Isn't the weather very nice for a cooking competition?" I turned and saw Hiro smiling and being polite as always. I faked a grin. Seriously people, I came to watch the other team lose not to socialize!

"I suppose so, but you never know when it starts raining," I said.

"We have had other festivals before and not once have we been showered on," Hiro said, still grinning. I continued to fake smile and tried to keep the conversation short and sweet.

"I guess you must be very lucky people," I replied and turned to face the mayors as they have begun to speak, ending our conversation. And then the nagging comes in from my brain.

Why does it happen again?

Briella's POV

Thank gawddess my sister couldn't spot me. If she came over here then I would die. I nervously shuffled my feet and darted my eyes to and fro, wondering if she was still looking for me. I shot a quick glance over to Konohana and saw my sister at the very front. Then I shall be at the very back then. I was about to leave when someone kept my feet firmly planted onto the ground. Georgia.

"Why are you leaving? This is one fine view to see the competition! Not as good as the front but it'll do," she said, her voice edging onto annoyed. I guess she was mad about the run in with my twin. Same here, but I was more of afraid than annoyed though. My sister can really get under your skin and when she does there is no telling what she will do next to you. Probably take out her wand and teleport you to Neverland. That wouldn't be so bad though. I would stop gaining wrinkles!

"Erm yeah but-" "Just stay here Bree!" she said firmly and I shut my mouth and stayed put. No need to annoy her more than she is now. I don't even know what's going to happen then on. Cam glanced at me and was a little confused.

"Why are you so nervous?" he whispered as the mayors were arguing on. Seriously! What is their problem?

"I'm not nervous at all! In fact I'm perfectly fine! Just peachy!" I said a little too loudly and Georgia shushed me.

"You don't seem fine," he said, urging me to lower my voice. I sighed.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I asked and he was a little surprised. He'll be even more surprised when I tell him the whole story.

"Ya see, I kind of had a run in with my twin sister," I whispered, off and running, telling him what had happened earlier when I had encountered my lovely witch of a sister.

"That's pretty harsh," he said sympathetically. I sighed again, half with relief that he didn't ask any questions and half nervous that other people were listening. This is like finding gold in some gossip cliques. By the next day, the whole world knows it, not that any cell phones would work here to help you.

"I know, she's pretty mean," I replied, in a hushed voice, ending the conversation. I was relieved and turned my attention back to the competition. I squinted and saw some blonde dude with red eyes wearing purple. Kind of like the guy that my cousins Emmie and Ella told me about from Verdure Island. Some Gourmet named Pierre? Then he announced his name and I just about laughed then choked it back. I guess I guessed right then.

"I would like to move forward to the judging," he announced and I rolled my eyes. Why announce that you're going to do it? "First, Team Bluebell!" Our team was made up of Lillian, Laney, and Cheryl. Who lets a little girl cook for the festival? He tasted our food, he was pretty happy with Lillian's, all but drooling on Laney's, and said it was okay for Cheryl's. Poor girl must be giving a temper tantrum when she gets home, not that I would be surprised.

"Next, Team Konohana!" he announced and I was leaned in forward.

Would they be better than us?"

Brielle's POV

They'd better win! I would be ranting if they didn't win. And nobody likes it when I rant. So our team was made up of Ayame, Reina, and Ying. A really nice team, but I don't really get why they let a little kid join. So that Pierre guy started tasting the food and adored Ayame's, liked Reina's, and said it was fine for Ying's. We're tied for first place. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. What were the results?

"Relax Brielle. I am sure they did fine. We have a chance to win," Hiro said and I opened my eyes.

"I guess…but we are tied," I said.

"As usual both teams had delicious dishes. It's hard to rank such top quality dishes. I would like to move on with the results," the Gourmet said. 'Just hurry up and declare us winners!' I wanted to shout, but as usual I wanted to keep myself under control so I let out a deep breath and waited for the results in anticipation. He paced back in forth pausing at each team, and then finally stopped at Bluebell. All color drained from my face when he announced the winner.

"Team Bluebell!" he announced and the Bluebell spectators went wild. I stared ahead, looking at our competitors. They looked a little ashamed. They should be! I huffed. Maybe I should enter the next competition, the theme was soup. Not very hard, but I might have to look hard for top quality crops and other items.

"We should have won," I mumbled. Hiro just smiled.

"Well we did our best and that's what matters. I am sure we will do better next time," he said.

"I hope so, maybe I should enter, or I could just bribe the judge," I said and I was surprised. I didn't mean to tell a joke! But nonetheless the apprentice doctor had laughed and I was a little pleased. I should be furious at myself! My face flushed to a bright pink.

"That would be cheating, but that was a splendid joke! I had no idea you were funny. You seem so distant to others," he said. 'He noticed?' I thought a little embarrassed, but pleased. At least someone got me.

"Ah well I'm not much of a talker, I prefer to listen," I said. A bit of a lie, but oh well.

"Listeners are good, we should be getting back to Konohana about now," he said looking at the sky. It was a deep orange which meant sunset.

"I'll walk home with you. My house if nearby so it shouldn't be much trouble," I offered. I guess I'm feeling generous. His company isn't so bad. He just continued grinning.

"That would be nice," he said, accepting my offer. We walked home, watching as the others walked back as well. We stayed at the very back though and walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So I heard that you have a twin," the apprentice doctor had said. I guess you can't really keep anything a secret.

"Apparently I do. Her name is Briella and we don't get along very well," I admitted.

"I see," he said and I could tell he was a little curious, but too polite to pry anymore. That's really nice. Most guys tend to get all the information, but I'm glad some know when to keep quiet. We were nearing to our town as we turned, heading straight.

"How's life as an apprentice doctor?" I asked, for once in my life starting a conversation. I usually like the quiet, but my mouth reacted faster than my brain. How odd.

"It is fine," he replied, "I just wish I could finish my apprentice work faster to become full-fledged. I wonder when it will happen." He spotted the clinic and we both stopped right in front of it. "I appreciate you coming with me."

"No problem, it was nice to not come walking back alone like usual," I said, offering a genuine smile.

"See you tomorrow then. Don't stay up too late," he said and he went into the house and closed the door. I turned and walked back to my house, then touched my cheek. It's….warm. I was surprised as I tried to process this all, then gasped horrified.

Wait. Am I _blushing_?

**A/N: YAY! Finished with chapter 6. Thank gawd I'm done. So how do you like the twins? Which do you prefer Briella or Brielle? XD Anyways, TIME FOR REVIEW REPLIES! **

**A Random Person- Thanks! I never really thought of myself as an excellent writer, but I really appreciate your comment. I hope you continue reading and yes, there IS drama (cue the dun dun DUN music XD). I enjoyed how much you liked it~**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl- Thanks for reviewing! Yes some sibling quarrels, bickering, squabbles, you name it. But then again Brielle isn't so bad. She just likes to shield herself and taunt her twin. Maybe she's lonely…? Anyways, sorry for rambling! Hope you continue reading! XD**


	7. Picnic on a Borderless Mountain

**(Originally known as Secret Love, sorry for changing the title so sudden! But I figured that Secret Love didn't suit it anymore and that's when I came up with When It Comes Down To Limits! I'm really sorry guys…)**

**A/N: Sorry for procrastinating so long! I was working on Hetalia(GO GOOGLE IT! XD) so I didn't have time and much to my dismay it took me longer to figure out what was going to happen in this chapter so ya. Here it is though! And thanks to my faithful readers! I HEART you guys SOOOO much! Anyways Harvest Moon does not belong to me and all I own are my OCs….Man what I would do to have it come to life though~**

Briella's POV

If looks could kill, I'd be the first to die. By my own sister's looks though, not because of her gorgeous beauty, but because of her annoying smirk and intense glare. She could kill a puppy. The fact that I knew she was here didn't improve much, I couldn't even finish the song I was writing a while ago.

"No not this note," I muttered, pressing another note instead, hoping that it was the one, but to my dismay it wasn't. A tight frown replaced my cheerful smile for today as I ran my hand over my….tangled hair. I didn't even brush it today to my horror. I did my best to finger comb through it and winced as sharp pains shot through my head. A knock was heard through my music room and I quickly slid my feet into my slippers, but almost slid myself all the way into the wall. Today was not my day. Grrr, just one day after meeting your deadly twin sister from the Cooking Festival/Competition can ruin your life. I rushed to the door, almost tripping over thin air as I opened it, huffing. "Hello," I said, staring at the heads before me. Laney, Lillian, Georgia, Cam and Ash, I was quite puzzled wondering what they wanted. Looking at Cam, I just hoped that I had my hair in a half-decent way.

Not that I cared…Right?

"Hello Briella!" Lillian shouted cheerfully and I had to cover my ears. My gawd can that girl scream. Even Cam winced and he was the most calm of all of them.

"Hey Bree," Laney said in a calmer matter. Remembering my impeccable hospitality I offered for them to enter the house and to my confusion, they declined. "We were wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with us." Lillian nodded enthusiastically and I smiled at the girl weakly, remembering at the way I treated her yesterday. _I should apologize_. I hadn't eaten in the morning which caused such terrible hunger pangs.

"Sure," I said, taking the offer eagerly, but then frowned. "Now? But we didn't even prepare for—" "No worries! Laney made it all for us so we can go early today! My brother was also going to join us with a couple of his friends from Konohana! I guess you want to meet him since I saw you didn't get to meet him yesterday," Lillian piped up, cutting me off. _Oh that's right; I didn't get to meet him. _

"So I reckon you can join us I'm sure?" Georgia asked. I just love her accent! I nodded.

"I don't see why not since I wasn't getting anything done today,' I said and Lillian giggled and Laney grinned.

"Uhh…you don't want to go in your pajamas right?" Ash asked and I looked down in horror. I slammed the door shut and rushed into my room, not before hearing Cam say, "You embarrassed her." _Boy was he ever so right! _My cheeks were colored the shade of ripe apples as I pulled on my white dress and pulls on my black thigh highs, tore my cardigan off the hanger, pulling it on and rushing out the door again a scowl on my face. Lillian burst into fits of giggles as I tugged on my lace up knee high boots.

"Not funny you guys," I said, Georgia trying not to smile, Laney snickering under her hand, Lillian giggling like a little kid, Ash grinning, and Cam shaking his head. AT least we know who's mature.

Brielle's POV

Never in my life was I expect to be helping out a bunch of Konohana people get ready for a picnic. Ever since that farmer Phillip suggested going to a picnic when he was invited to come by his sister, Nori, Reina, Hiro, and Kana decided to drag me on along, against my will. Now I'm here in my own kitchen with a bunch of people in here, getting ready for it. Preparing sandwiches, taking along tea, yours truly, is making dessert. Mm, I love pudding. Mummy never let me have some when I was a kid, but Dad always let me, Mallory, and Briella to have some whenever Mummy wasn't home.

"Brielle, do you happen to have any lettuce in the fridge?" Nori asked as she opened it. I sighed and left the pot for a little as I rummaged through it, taking out some for Nori to use. "You should organize this a little." I guess I should, but I never found any time to do so. Ever since my little sister Mallory said she was going to come visit me(I never mentioned Briella to be here) I was running around in my house in a frenzy.

"I never found the time to with my others plans," I stated, stabbing the air with a ladle to prove my point. I guess I loosened up a bit around these peeps; they aren't so bad, though I find them annoying when they try to drag me into social gatherings when I so clearly want to be left alone.

"You seem busy," Reina commented as she was slicing the apples. I nodded as I began stirring the milk into the pot along with the eggs, trying to get it to the creamy perfection that my dad used to make it into. It would be a good chance to put my cooking skills to good use. I starting humming one of my favorite songs, Nexus by ClariS(**A/N: Dunno it? GO GOOGLE IT! I will be referencing songs from time to time, but all songs mentioned goes to respective artists.) ** The tune was catchy and I also cursed myself because once I started humming it, it would be stuck in my brain forever.

"What are you humming?" Kana asked as he putting the sandwiches together. I stiffened, stopping myself. I was hoping to hum softly enough so no one could hear me.

"The song sounds nice," Hiro said, smiling. I felt myself blush and scoffed. I was a girl with pride; I didn't really show my true colors to anybody. No one must know of my music hobby, habits, or whatever. Mummy never approved of music, I guess you can say that Mummy was the bad cop and Dad was the good cop. **(A/N: Forgot to mention this is Harvest Moon 'meets' Japan theme so you should realize that anime and J-POP will be mentioned, along with some K-POP XD) **

"I guess so, though I've heard better," I said dismissively, pouring the pudding into little teacups, which were a much better accessories than boring old plastic cups. I put in some chocolate into each of them to give in a little more sweetness, trying to keep myself from my watering mouth. _I must stay perfect. _

"I should mention who would be coming with us. Lillian will come of course, since she invited us, along with Laney, Cam, Ash, Georgia, and a girl named Briella. I'm sure you've heard of her Brielle?" Nori asked as she put everything into super sized picnic bag. I paused. My twin is coming? I smirked, thinking of all sorts of embarrassment I could bestow on her.

"Person here!" someone shouted and I almost groaned. I allowed my feet to move so I could open the door to see a smiling face. Phillip, the farmer of Konohana. "Awww, Brielle isn't happy to see me?"

"Oh shut it Phillip," I snapped, placing my hands on my hips. He chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

"Ooh, Cranky Brielle, not good," Phillip commented, striding into my home as I stood there fuming at him.

I can tell this is going to be a long picnic.

Briella's POV

"You never mentioned going to the very top of the mountain," I whined and Laney laughed.

"I asked Mayor Rutger if we could use it and he said we could, it was spacey enough for both of our groups," she said not-so-apologetically.

"I could carry one of the bags for you," Cam offered and I looked up at him, gratefully.

"Thanks for offering Cam," I said, handing over one of the bags, but as I gave him one of the bags, I snatched his hat and gleefully put it on my head. Yes, I _can_ have one of my childish moments. Cam looked surprised as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Lillian bursted into fits of giggles for the second time today. Georgia grinned at me raising both eyebrows. Laney laughed as she was carrying her picnic basket. Ash grinned at his best friend.

"Got your hat," I said, laughing at his perplexed expression. He loosened up and chuckled as he continued on without his hat. I nudged Lillian, looking at her as if to say, 'Take Ash's hat too!' She nodded, giggling as she raised her free hand to take Ash's hat and successfully snatched it off his head.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, trying to swipe his hat back from Lillian. Lillian grinned as she took the hat away from Ash's reach and Ash had to retreat to defeat.

"Wouldya look at that? Looks like they got your hats," Georgia said in her Southern drawl, laughing at the sight of the boys with missing hats.

"You wouldn't like it if your hat got stolen," Cam said, looking at me, but his hands were already filled with bags so he couldn't get it back. I smiled innocently at him.

"You said it Cam," Ash said, annoyed, but I could see the corner of his lips quirking up into a smile. Lillian just skipped gleefully, swinging one of the bags.

"Now you guys, no commenting on the Konohana peoples cooking! We're here to have fun not to criticize," Laney instructed us and almost all of us groaned.

"Yes Mum," Lillian chirped in a British accent.

"We're almost there!" I shouted, pointing ahead. Then I froze.

Why is my _twin _here?

Brielle's POV

I was just setting up the blankets when I caught a glimpse of my twin sister, frozen in terror. Typical, I smirked.

"Lillian!" Phillip shouted, abandoning his post as the person who puts out the food. I scowled at him.

"Phillip!" shouted a feminine, no doubt belonging to Lillian of course. I rolled my eyes, almost gagging at the happy reunion.

"Nori can you hand me one of the baskets? I need to keep the blanket in place," I asked politely and she nodded, handing me one of the baskets and I placed it in the middle. I turned to the Bluebell people, putting on a fake smile, ignoring the glare from Georgia, the person who was very familiar with me and my tactics.

"Nice to meet you all," my voice oozing with utter politeness. I could see my little sister cower and I tried my best not to give an evil witch cackle. I might be harsh, but she deserved it! She was always our parent's favorite yet she wasn't perfect! **(A/N: Conflict here! Briella thinks that Brielle was their parent's favorite but Brielle though of the exact opposite.) **

"Nice to meet you again," Georgia said sarcastically and Laney nudged her giving her a 'What was that' look. Only those who knew me before today knew of my harsh tactics and of course Georgia knew. So did my sister, but how could she not remember? It happened for the last oh…rest of her life?

"Nice to meet you…?" "Brielle, but some call me Elle, I assume that Briella has already taken my chosen nickname of Bree before me?" I said to Laney, flicking a glance to my twin with a poisonous grin.

"Elle…Pretty nickname," Lillian chirped, grinning and I turned my attention towards the rancher of Bluebell. I gave a once over and grinned at her, almost wrinkling my nose at how _dirty _she was. Her clothes were smudged with dirt.

"You think so?" I asked, having to bite my tongue from not using my sarcastic voice. Briella sheepishly went over to one of the blankets and it was just all perfect.

Until I heard a scream.

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! I won't say a word about who screamed but I do know that…remember that they are at the top of the mountain, no barrier, just wide open space so that if you're not careful, you can plunge deep down and die, yuppers. SO WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT HURHURHUR~ Too bad…I'd probably procrastinate more since I am now hooked on the Summon Night series~ Mmm….but I still luffs Harvest Moon so do not fret! SONGS GO TO REPECTFUL ARTISTS…Nexus belongs to ClariS…end of story~ UNTIL NEXT TIME~ XD BUH-BAI**

**Review Replies!**

**SomeoneWeAllKnow- I should have suspected that someone would pick Briella over Brielle~ Just remember that Brielle just wants to stay away from others and the reason for that will come out soon! Hopefully….**

**A Random Person 3- Thank you! Indeed they do have a really bad relationship, you are most certainly true! That is how I sometimes see Brielle, like a brat or the quiet type who's scared to get hurt. I don't know how I want their relationship to be though I will take your suggestion under consideration, can't spoil the story! It'll either that the relationship will get better or even worse, especially with a little sister to come in to decide to side with who! XD Thank you again and I most certainly will try, even though in my opinion I write terribly!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl- Thanks! I try my best and I'm glad my readers enjoy what I write~ Yes, thankfully I did POVS…..I don't do well in third person. Thanks again for the review!**


	8. Hold On! If You Have A Choice

**A/N; Thank you my faithful readers, including a new one~ Well, I hear some questions have been left unanswered so I hope that some of them shall be answered in this chapter! Anyways, Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me and yeah! XD**

Chapter Eight: Hold On! If You Have a Choice

Briella's POV

If my eyes don't deceive me, I'm dangling my legs as I held on for dear life on the edge of the cliff. I was shocked, frozen in terror, and I couldn't hear myself scream. I didn't know what happened. Brielle didn't do this, that's what I'm sure of, she's wicked, but not like this. Did I trip over a picnic basket? Or was I pushed? No I wasn't, I would have felt it, but how come I didn't remember. All I could hear was a panicky chatter as they tried to come up with a plan to rescue me. I was hovering in the air, holding onto a branch just a few feet below the cliff. I couldn't speak, I couldn't say anything, and all I could was pray that I could stay alive.

"What the hell happened?" Lillian screeched, shaking her brother. _Phillip, I think his name was? _I must have been in a terrible shock not to be able to remember some people's names. I just waited in silence, desperate to stay clinging onto the branch.

"No time for yelling Lillian! We need a plan to get her _out _of there," Laney yelled at Lillian. How hypocritical. No yelling she said, but thing is, she's yelling. By the way, the branch is really coarse!

"What can we use to get her out?" I heard a voice screech, recognizing it to be my _sister's. _The absolute last person I would have thought to want to save me. I thought she'd probably convince everyone to leave me. I felt there's pricking my eyes, threatening to spill, but I held them in. Public crying was the worst!

"We have picnic blankets! We'll just tie them all up together! We have no rope so this _has _to work!" Cam shouted, telling the others to grab all the picnic blankets and an empty picnic basket. _Everyone cares, even she cares. _The dam opened as I sob quietly, never expecting them to even do all this for me when I was so _clumsy. _Nobody pushed me, I didn't trip, I simply fell. I was such a ditz, I couldn't do anything right, my twin was perfect, what mom and dad wanted, my younger sister would probably take her side as well.

"We'll get you out Bree! Just hold on!" Georgia shouted at me as they busied tying secure knots on each end of the blankets, connecting them together.

"Do I even have a choice?' I wisecracked and I wasn't surprised when no one laughed. I wasn't laughing, I was dangling at the edge of a cliff for crying out loud! I closed my eyes, letting my salty tears stream down. I wasn't one to cry in public, we Sinclairs are known to have a strong demeanor, but sometimes a person has his or hers limits.

Right?

"Ready! Cam get down to raise her up! She...she might not have enough strength to pull up, we would ask Kana, but he needs to be in the back to help us all up," Phillip shouted and I was beginning to slip. Finger after finger. _Please hurry up. _I was pleading quietly.

"Why don't you guys just leave me?" I said miserably, wiping my tears with my shoulder. "I'm just a pain anyways; you don't need to do this." My words were sincere. They didn't have to do this. They had Brielle, she was like me, only more beautiful and perfect, and she was nothing like the scared girl I was now, crying. To them, I was probably, kelp maybe. Something useless. A burden they carried, like my parents probably thought I was.

"Why would we leave you?" Nori, I think, asked as they let the rope down.

"We may not know you Briella, but honestly, we just can't leave a person to die," Hiro, the doctor guy I think, explained as they continued to let it down to reach me. I felt footsteps as the earth moved a little and I looked up to see Cam.

"Take my hand," he urged me and I stared at him, blinking back tears.

"What if I let go? Would I fall if I miss?" I asked quietly, his expression softening.

"You won't miss, we won't let you fall, trust me," he said gently as his free hand gestured me to take it. I slowly took one of my hands off, the other hand staying on the branch for support, as I reached up to take his. We were a few inches apart. I tried to grasp his hand. I felt myself faltering, my other hand on the branch struggling to stay up. I reached out, my fingers brushing his, but what I feared had come true.

I had missed.

Brielle's POV

"Bree!" I heard Cam shouted in terror. I froze, expecting the worst. I held onto the rope, my hands wrapped around it tightly, my knuckles turning white, my nails digging into my palm. I was scared. I was terrified. I was everything that I shouldn't have felt. I was being the way I was when I was little.

"Did we get her?" Phillip shouted, and we waited. Silence. There was no response. I felt myself shaking, my legs wobbling, as if beckoning me to collaspe and cry. As if I couldn't take it. As if I had already given up. Like I told my sister. _"Give up would you?" "Guess you couldn't take the heat back home huh?" _I bet she hates me now. She never did understand why I was being so harsh to her. Nobody would understand. They didn't live under the same lie that I was. I had this image. Of becoming perfect. Just so Mom and Dad would love me. But Bree, she took away what I wanted. But that didn't matter anymore.

"Do...do you think we lost them?" Reina asked them. I turned my attention back to the edge of the cliff. I saw something red. I squinted. Was it my sister's ribbon? Or was it..._actual blood? _I couldn't forgive myself if she died. What would I say to mother and father in heaven? What could I say? "I'm sorry I killed your daughter. I was too cruel that I let her die." ?They wouldn't forgive me either, they would hate me. It would reduce me to nothing, I would be like I was when I was a kid.

_I'm sorry._

I felt liquid on my cheeks as I realized that I was crying. Me. Crying. I couldn't register this. The last time I ever cried was when I seven. The last time I would ever let myself bleed. I swore that. I broke that vow. I bent my head down in shame, letting my dark brown hair be my curtain of protection for humiliation. I slightly shook and let them drip down onto the blankets, letting them stain the red and white checks. They didn't matter. I was getting dizzy. My legs were wobbling uncontrollably. I felt like I was going to collapse, but I battled with myself. I had to stay up. I had to try my best. _I'm so not giving up now. _

_But what if the two of them had dropped? What if they fell? _There was that voice, taunting me. _What if they died? No. _I screamed in my head, letting my own voice speak.

"Wh-what happened?" Lillian said, sobbing, her tears glistening as the cruel, cruel sun shone down on us, with its smiling face, as if to mock us. Her own knuckles were white, gripping the rope as tightly as she could, as if that could save Bree.

Right now, I couldn't come up with a sarcastic remark for that.

Briella's POV

I felt myself dropping, but a hand caught my wrist, pulling me up. I looked up meeting a pair of green eyes.

"Hold onto me," he told me, his eyes filled with terror, as he noticed my miss. I must've looked like a dork. A complete dork. _Great. _I listened to his orders, reaching out to him, and secured myself, holding onto him as if he was my lifeline. I caught the slightest scent of _flowers. _I place my head, in between his neck and shoulders, securing myself there, as he gave a slight tug on the rope, his other free hand around my waist. I was blushing madly. This was like a scene from a fairytale. The prince saving a damsel in distress. I buried my face in his shoulder, shutting my eyes tightly crying softly, as they slowly pulled us up. When he reached up, Cam hoisted himself up, carrying me up there as I bawled like a little kid who had her lollipop stolen. I felt like a little kid, vulnerable to the outside world.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispered into my ear gently, feeling him breathe on my ear. I tried to stifle my sobs as I hugged him as he gently let me down. I reluctantly let him go, for a split second, mistaking him for a security blanket.

"Br-Briella!" Lillian shouted, abandoning the rope as she charged after me, when I was on safe tackling grounds, and tackled me. "I was so worried!" Her tears said it all. They were still streaming down, though this time with a smile, as if a sign of joy and relief. I felt guilty. _I made them worry. _Laney breathed a sigh of relief, as she abandoned the rope as well, to embrace me.

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" Laney scolded as her grip on me got tighter by the second. My eyes blinked back more tears as I saw my twin, her knees wobbling as she felt that she would collapse.

And she did.

"Oh my gawd," she said, kneeling onto the ground as she breathed a sigh of relief. I was confused. Did she care or not? Or was it so she wouldn't have to tell our parents that I was dead?

"That was some fall," Phillip said, shaking his mass of orange-brown hair, "What happened?" I thought for a moment, but nothing came back to me. But I still had a feeling like I should have remembered. It was like an itch I can't scratch.

"I don't really remember," I replied, but my voice was muffled due to the mass of people hugging me to death.

"Doesn't really matter. Everyone's safe so that's it," Cam said, running his fingers through his hair, as if searching for his hat. His eyebrows knitted together in perplexed way, wondering where his hat was. I guess he forgot I took it. I smiled as I looked at the people around me.

I'm glad I came to this place.

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT I JUST HAAAAD TO END IT AT THAT XD So thoughts please? XD And yeah…review replies!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl- All shall be revealed….When I get to it XD Its just not an appropriate time to explain and it would be a spoiler =3= If I explained right now. I liked how I came up with the hat-thing to! I just wanted them to lose the hats just once in the game so I did what I wanted in my fanfic XD Glad you liked it~**

**Skitsophraniac- Lol! Thanks for loving it XD It's nice to see a new reader in my stories! LOL I can tell that you seem like her~ **

**A Random Person- Yes more drama trauma XD Yes….helping people become special is my specialty LOL! Anyways thank you though I don't consider myself to be an awesome writer ^^;;**


End file.
